dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Farmer/Guides
Scarecrows Occasionally while gathering cereals you will be attacked by a Cereal Protector, also known as a Scarecrow. Originally intended as an anti-bot device (only able to harvest cereals, the bot cannot fight the scarecrow, which results in the death of the character using the bot), the Scarecrows have become an advantage to farmers. When defeated they drop a bag of the cereal you were reaping when attacked, but has a 100pp lock which means only P2P characters get a bag. Double-click on the bag to receive 50 of that cereal. Locations Pay To Play - Cania Plains is seen as a good place to harvest cereals due to the abundance of most cereal types. Free To Play - The Fields of Astrub (north of Astrub, the main Free To Play area) contain abundant amounts of wheat and a fairly large number of higher level cereals. See Harvestable Plants Guide Unassisted and/or no money spent : Although you may be tempted to sell the cereals you collect, it is recommended that you store them all in the bank. These can then be used for recipes when you are a higher level. Pay To Play Recommended places to harvest: 5,7 (convenient as a workshop is located at 5,6). If this is crowded Cania Plains is another good place to try. At level 1 Harvest Wheat until level 10. At level 10 Harvest Barley until level 20 (when you get to level 20 you may also buy rye from other players or at the sellroms of bonta or brakmar... whith rye you may create pleasant flour that gives 50 xp to job...) At level 20 Harvest Oats until level 30 At level 30 Harvest Hop until level 50 *Note at level 40 you can Harvest Flax but as it is not used in Wheatmeal I would continue with Harvesting Hop* At level 50 Harvest Rye You can then begin creating Wheatmeal, the highest level farmer recipe until level 100. It's therefore recommended that you level by creating wheatmeal using the recipe 2 Wheat 2 Barley 2 Oats 2 Hop 2 Rye which you should have banked in your early levels. Free To Play Recommended places to harvest: Astrub 5,-25 (wheat), 5,-24 (wheat, barley, hop and oats). Essentially anywhere in Fields of Astrub. At level 1 reap wheat until level 10. At this point you may still be in Incarnam, however because there is not much barley there it's recommended you journey to Astrub at farming level 10. However remember that you cannot return to Incarnam at character level 16 or above. At Level 10 harvest Barley until Level 20. At level 20 Harvest Oats until level 30. At level 30 Harvest Hop until level 50. Although you can begin reaping flax at level 40 for better experience, you're going to spend the majority of your later levels creating the recipe Wheatmeal which does not use flax, so you may wish to continue to reap hop, or sell the flax you collect. At level 50 Harvest Rye. You can then begin creating Wheatmeal, the highest level farmer recipe until level 100 which makes it an efficient way of levelling. The recipe is 2 Wheat 2 Barley 2 Oats 2 Hop and 2 Rye which you should have banked in your early levels. Guide Assisted and/or money spent : At level 1 Grind White Flour until level 10, White Flour uses 2 Wheat 2 Rye (NOTE: You must buy the Rye.) At level 10 Grind Greykiss Brown Flour until level 20, Greykiss Brown Flour uses 2 Wheat 2 Barley 2 Rye At level 20 Grind Peasant Flour until level 40, Peasant Flour uses 2 Wheat 2 Barley 2 Oats 2 Rye At level 40 Grind Wheatmeal until level 100, Wheatmeal uses 2 Wheat 2 Barley 2 Oats 2 Hop 2 Rye ; Transportation : A good way to move even quicker between bank and the grinding machine. Make sure you have the The Amakna Forest Zaap (5,7) memorize (save) and have Intercity Express Potion: Bontas or City Potion: Brakmars and Recall Potions, take out an even number for each of the 5 cereals. (For example 100 Wheat, 100 Oats, 100 Barley, 100 Hop, 100 Rye). Use the recall potions to go to the grinding machine located 1 map up from the zaap you have save, when you finish grinding use a Brakmar/Bonta city potion and use the zappi to get to the bank to leave the flour just made and get more cereals, and then repeat operation.